Hippo
Hippo '(auch Happy Hippo, The Hippo oder Das Flusspferd) ist ein antropomorphes Flusspferd und Battle-Rapper, der aus dem RBB bekannt ist. Er ist der Turniersieger der ersten Staffel, die Ende 2014 stattfand. Er hat auch ein ''Alter Ego als Flying Hippo, der innerhalb der Wombat Stories thematisiert wird. Hippo im RBB: Bereits 2014 nahm Hippo am Rali's Beast Battle teil. Als Gründunsgmitglied traf er im Viertelfinale direkt auf den Favoriten Lion King und konnte diesen eindrucksvoll besiegen. Im Halbfinale konnte er den Publikumsliebling Bear schlagen, sodass er ins Finale gegen Octopussy einzog. Auch dieses Battle entschied Hippo für sich, sodass er als Gewinner das "King's Final" gegen Elephant bestreiten durfte. In diesem Battle unterlag er, allerdings hatte dies keine Auswirkungen auf seinen Turniersieg. Im nachfolgenden Jahr musste er nicht im Turnier teilnehmen, sondern durfte als amtierender Turniersieger gegen den Turniersieger der zweiten Staffel antreten. Gegen den Sieger der zweiten Staffel, das Big-Five-Mitglied Leopard, unterlag er jedoch trotz Unterstützung seiner Frau Hippa, nach Hin- und Rückrunde, sodass er seinen King-Titel an ihn abgeben musste. Er reichte auch eine Qualifikation für die dritte Staffel des RBB ein, um seinen Titel zurückzuerobern, wie er es bereits in sozialen Netzwerken angekündigt hatte. In der ersten Runde bekam er mit Magáre, dem Esel, einen vergleichsweise leichten Gegner. Gegen diesen verlor er völlig überraschend mit 4:5, obwohl Hippo eine deutlich längere Runde eingereicht hatte, und schied frühzeitig aus dem Turnier aus. Am BOB nahm er ebenfalls teil, schied jedoch auch hier schon in der ersten Runde gegen Vratskie aus, obwohl dieser zuvor noch nie ein Battle gewinnen konnte. Eigenschaften: Hippo wird oft als "shallow" (engl. seicht, in diesem Zusammenhang so viel wie: narrow-minded) bezeichnet. Gegner nennen ihn oft einen "shallow rapper", da er meist sehr oberflächliche Punchlines bringt, die sich meistens auf Äußerlichkeiten beziehen. Oft spricht er mehr über seinen Penis als über seinen Kontrahenten und bringt viele "I-fuck-your-wife"-Lines. In diesem Zusammenhang wird er oft kritisiert. Er rappt meist auf Oldschool- und Hip Hop-Beats, ein Faible hat er für Beats, die aus Songs von Ciara und Nicki Minaj gesampled sind. Hippo lebt in einem eigenen Teich in der afrikanischen Savanne in der Nähe des Jagdreviers der rivalisierenden Crew The Big Five. In diesem lebt er nicht nur, sondern veranstaltet auch in regulären Abständen sogenannte hippo partys, in dem befreundete Flusspferde tanzen eine Art submariner Disco bilden. Diese hippo partys wurden auch von anderen Tieren besucht, wie etwa dem Krokodil CROCO, der dies sogar in Octopussys Achtelfinal-Runde gegen Adyy erwähnte. An warmen Tagen ist er auch außerhalb des Teichs zu sehen, um in der nahegelegenen Savanne zu grasen. Allerdings kann er nur wenige Stunden an der Luft verbringen, da seine Haut sonst austrocknet. Laut Wombat Stories ist Hippo nicht nur Battle-Rapper, sondern im echten Leben eine Person des öffentlichen Lebens in Australien. Er soll einen Untergrund-Boss darstellen, der mehrere Drogenkartelle, etwa die von Vratskie angeführte eucalyptus mafia, unterhält, zu der auch Koala gehört. Mit dem Geier hat Hippo allerdings des Öfteren Streit, die wohl bekannteste Auseinandersetzung ist der sogenannte "Party-Zwischenfall" der in den Wombat Stories thematisiert wird. Vratskie habe einen Stein in den Teich geworfen, in dem gerade eine hippo party stattfand, der das Flusspferd direkt auf den Kopf fiel. Daraufhin soll Hippo wütend aus dem Teich gestiegen sein und ihm mit Bombenangriffen gedroht haben. Diese Drohung machte er tatsächlich wahr, als er in Koalas Eukalyptus-Plantage eindrang und versuchte, einen der Bäume anzuzünden. Erst als er ein Koala-Junges auf dem Baum sitzen sah, soll er von seinem ursprünglichen Plan abgerückt sein. Er ist verheiratet mit Hippa, die ihm im King-Finale gegen Leopard sogar eine Bridge rappte. Er ist auch Vater einige Kinder, die unter Wasser leben und denen er Mittagessen in einer überdimensionalen Butterbrotdose bringt. In den Wombat Stories wird erzählt, wie er Wombat unter dem Vorwand, ihn zu Vratskie zu bringen, in seine Lunchbox lockt, diese verschließt und in den Teich wirft, um ihn seinen Kälbern zum Fraß vorzuwerfen. Wombat kann entkommen, indem er sich dank des Auftriebs fortbewegt. Hippo verfolgt ihn eine Weile, bis er eine Verschnaufpause braucht. Den Satz, den er Wombat entgegenbrüllt ("I will eat you like a cookie!") wurde zu einem geflügelten Wort. Er erwähnte diesen auch in der Rückrunde des King's Final gegen Leopard. Hippo besitzt auch ein Alter Ego als Flying Hippo, einem geflügelten Flusspferd, der in den Wombat Stories vorkommt und in der Tourismus-Branche tätig ist. Unter der Bezeichnung Hippo Air bietet er flugunfähigen Tieren, die verreisen wollen, sogar Passagierflüge an. Hippo selbst soll in der Frühphase seiner Karriere bei einem Telekommunikationsanbieter gearbeitet haben. Er habe laut Leopard jedoch diesen Job verloren, da er "zu oft übers W-lan-Kabel gestolpert" sei. Sein Lieblingsessen ist Gemüse und Salat, also "veggies". Die Kunstfigur Hippo entstand während eines Streichelzoo-Besuchs in Bulgarien. Einer der Teilnehmer aus Frankreich wollte einen belgischen Teilnehmer an der Nase herumführen, indem er ihm weiszumachen versuchte, in dem nahe gelegenen Teich befinde sich ein Flusspferd ("Look inside the lake, there might be a hippo!"). Der Angesprochene glaubte dies nach eigenen Angaben im ersten Moment, er habe "sogar nachgeschaut". Neben dem Battle-Turnieren hat er auch an einem '''Bowling-Turnier gewonnen, an dem auch Foxx und Shu-Shu teilnahmen. Die Teilnehmer waren abwechselnd gegeneinander angetreten. Allerdings war er nicht besonders erfolgreich. Er verlor sowohl gegen Shu-Shu als auch gegen Foxx. Battles und Ergebnisse: RBB I (Staffel I, 2014): * Viertelfinale: Gegen Lion King (5:3 für Hippo) * Halbfinale: Gegen Bear (4:1 für Hippo) * Finale: Gegen Octopussy (4:2 für Hippo) * The King's Final: Gegen Elephant (2:0 für Elephant) RBB II (Staffel II, 2015): Als Turniersieger war Hippo für das King's Final gesetzt * The King's Final: Gegen Leopard (3:0 nach Hin- und Rückrunde für Leopard) RBB III (Staffel III, Mitte 2015): * 16tel-Finale: Gegen Magáre (5:4 für Magáre) Battle of the Beasts 2016 (als Flyin' Hippo): * Vorrunde 1: Gegen Vratskie (5:4 für Vratskie) Kategorie:RBB Kategorie:Shallow rapper Kategorie:Turniersieger